


Sold

by sistabro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistabro/pseuds/sistabro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Amelia break in their new couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 [salt_burn_porn](http://salt_burn_porn.livejournal.com) challenge for cherie_morte's prompt _love for sale_.

For Sale, Sold reads the sign, bright red and bold in the lawn.

Sam is kissing Amelia's neck, breaking in their brand new couch in their brand new house, and he can see it out the window. It's distracting, a red beacon that keeps catching his eye.

Amelia gasps into his ear as he hits a particularly sensitive spot and he tilts his head a little for a better angle. Draws her hair back reads For Sale, Sold before shutting his eyes to lose himself in her scent, earthy and bittersweet.

He scrapes his teeth along her skin and she shudders. "Fuck. Sam."

She moves the hand that had been teasing his nipples down, fingers dancings trails down his stomach before coming firmly to rest on his growing erection.

He moans appreciatively and lets himself enjoy the warm press of her hand before moving to reciprocate.

It takes a bit of doing given their awkward positions—sitting hip to hip on the couch with his arm around her shoulders—but his monkey arms come in handy as he reaches across to undo her jeans.

She's slick and warm and Sam slides his fingers around her folds just because he loves the silky feel of it.

"Fucking tease," Amelia hisses. Sam chuckles and nips at her ear. He does his best to avoid her clit for a bit longer, drawing it out.

"God, I feel like a teenager, making out like this on the couch right where anyone can see," she says and grinds her pelvis up against his hand.

Sam looks out their curtainless window reflexively, the street wavering slightly in the afternoon heat behind the For Sale, Sold sign.

He leans in closer and says, "The neighbors just have to look at the house to see us." Amelia shudders and moans. He nixes his half formed planned to take this to the bedroom where they could spread out properly and leans in for a kiss instead.

Her hips come off the cushions when he slips two fingers inside and starts working her in earnest, pressing his palm down hard over her clit with each thrust. His jeans are uncomfortably tight and starting to chafe but he wouldn't move for anything right now.

He leans back a little, wants to watch her, to see what he's doing to her. The red letters scream For Sale, Sold until Amelia tilts her head back as she clenches around his fingers and comes.

The moment she goes limp Sam's up and scooping her into his arms, the sign a red blur as he practically sprints for the bedroom where he can get out of his damn pants and fuck her properly. Tomorrow will be soon enough to tear up the damn sign and burn it.


End file.
